The heavy oxygen isotopes 17O and 18O are used as tracers in applications such as the diagnosis of adult diseases. Because the abundance ratios of these heavy oxygen isotopes in nature are extremely low, techniques such as those outlined below are used to conduct enrichment prior to use.
One example of an enrichment method for a heavy oxygen isotope is a method in which oxygen is distilled in a molecular state, and the oxygen containing the target oxygen isotope is gradually enriched (see Patent Document 1). This document also discloses a method of combining the distillation with isotope scrambling in order to increase the efficiency of the isotope enrichment achieved by the distillation.
As examples of applications of this method of combining isotope scrambling, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 disclose enrichment methods that utilize the selective decomposition of ozone containing the target isotope. Specifically, ozone generated by an ozonizer is irradiated with a laser light, and following selective decomposition of those ozone molecules containing the target heavy oxygen isotopes (17O and/or 18O), the generated oxygen is separated from the non-decomposed ozone, and then subjected to distillation to enrich the target oxygen isotopes in the form of oxygen molecules (16O17O, 16O18O, 17O17O, 17O18O, 18O18O).
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a method in which a rare gas such as krypton, xenon or radon is mixed with the target ozone at the time of laser irradiation to enable more stable decomposition of the ozone.
The method of enriching heavy oxygen isotopes by irradiation with laser light is conducted, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
The configuration shown in FIG. 3 includes a separation apparatus which, including recovery of the diluent gas, is composed of at least three distillation columns.
Raw material oxygen is supplied to an ozonizer 1, and a portion of the oxygen is converted to ozone by the ozonizer 1, generating a mixed gas of ozone and unreacted oxygen. This mixed gas is introduced into a first distillation column 2 together with a diluent gas, and the mixture is separated into oxygen and a mixture of ozone and the diluent gas. The oxygen is extracted from the top of the column, and the mixture of ozone and the diluent gas is extracted from the bottom of the column.
The mixture of ozone and diluent gas separated by the first distillation column 2 is introduced into a photoreaction cell 3. Laser light of a specific wavelength is irradiated into the photoreaction cell 3, thereby selectively decomposing ozone containing the target heavy oxygen isotopes (17O and/or 18O) and generating oxygen containing those target isotopes.
The mixed gas, which includes oxygen containing a target heavy oxygen isotope within the molecule, non-decomposed ozone and the diluent gas, is liquefied within a liquefaction pressure vessel 4, and following pressurization, is introduced into a second distillation column 5. The mixed gas is separated into the target product oxygen and a mixture of ozone and the diluent gas, and the target product oxygen is extracted from the top of the column. The separated mixed gas of ozone and the diluent gas is extracted from the bottom of the column, and introduced into an ozone decomposition device 6, where the ozone is decomposed to generate oxygen. The mixed gas withdrawn from the ozone decomposition device 6 is separated into the diluent gas and oxygen in a third distillation column 7. The oxygen is expelled from the system, whereas the diluent gas is returned to the first distillation column 2 and reused.
[Patent Document 1] International Patent Publication WO00-27509
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-261776
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-40668